Hanging On Too Long
by sohhkb
Summary: Briefly, Belle wishes for her love to be returned. Set just before the birth of Bonnie.


"I was a fool for you, Right from the start.

I was a fool for you, Hoping for a spark-

For some kind of sign, That you would be mine.

I know it's wrong, Hanging on too long." - Duffy, "Hanging on too long"

Her breath caught. She'd recognized the familiar tilt of his head before anything else. Across the market, he was leaning in to speak to the vendor of the cart. She'd never before seen him at the open market. In fact, she'd never seen him in the light of day in Atlanta. How beautiful he looked! The sun made his black hair sparkle in the daytime glow. The hand he raised to run through his hair looked exceptionally tanned against his white shirt jacket.

Common societal rules (and the desire to keep business) kept her from conversing with men and women alike in public, but Rhett was a different sort of man. How she longed to be seen with him outside the saloon walls!

"Rhett!" she cried, lifting a burgundy covered-arm to wave frantically. "Oh, Rhett!"

His head snapped in her direction, as well as several other men, who all looked away as quickly as they could. Ignoring the others as she was used to, she waved again, catching Rhett's eye.

The grin she was expecting to form on his swarthy face did not arise. Instead, he turned stormy, and his body language visibly changed. Belle shrunk back.

Rhett looked over his shoulder quickly, as if he were checking to see if anyone was looking. Belle was even further embarrassed for herself. Why, Rhett was ashamed of her! She turned away from him as he hastily approached her.

"It's alright," she said brusquely. "I see you're too good for me, Rhett Butler." Rhett sidestepped her and reached for her arm. Belle shivered at the friendly contact.

"No," said Rhett, urgently, the anger in his face leaving. "It's not that, dear. It's just- my wife is here-"

"Your wife!" She could hardly imagine Rhett Butler in Atlanta's market, much less his wife! Rhett grinned, looking very unlike himself.

"You know how she likes to barter for the best prices, money-hungry little devil." His tone was affectionate. Belle stared incredulously at him. Of course she did not know! Rhett had hardly come to see her since his wedding, and when he did, she tuned him out if Scarlett was even so much as mentioned.

"There she is now," said Rhett, pointing. "Be careful so she won't see us," he added urgently, steering Belle to partially hide behind the nearest vendor's stand. Belle considered arguing in protest, but curiosity got the better of her and she followed his gaze.

Scarlett looked beautiful even from behind, Belle noticed angrily. Her sea-green dress stood out among the swarms of grays and blues of the other women's frocks. Her matching parasol was slung carelessly over her shoulder. Belle admired enviously the dignified tilt of the other woman's chin. Then, Scarlett turned to barter with the vendor, gracing Belle with her profile.

"Why, Rhett! She's gonna have a baby!" Belle was horrified. Scarlett was not even wearing a shawl to conceal her condition! More annoying to Belle was the deep jealousy that filled her soul. Scarlett Butler did not deserve to carry Rhett's child!

"Yes," agreed Rhett, and Belle could sense the grin on his face without turning around. "Very soon, in fact."

"Women in her condition aren't sposed to be out in public!" Finally tearing her eyes off of Scarlett Butler, Belle turned to Rhett. He scowled angrily.

"Since when have you been one to follow common law, Belle?" he spat at her.

She ignored his harsh barb (always making excuses for his foul moods), deciding that his out-of-character cruelty was a product of his worry for his unborn child, and instead told him the news she had been waiting to tell him.

"Tom's in town, Rhett! He's come to Atlanta to see his ole ma!" Rhett shoved his big hands into his trouser pockets and glanced out into the street, obviously preoccupied.

"How wonderful," he commented, without any trace of feeling.

"It is," she agreed, pretending for her own sake that he was truly interested. "I'm sure he'll wanna see you, Rhett. You're his guardian. You done so much for him."

"No," said Rhett decidedly. "I'll not have him around Scarlett in her condition. His presence will upset her, and I won't allow anything to keep the birth of my child from going smoothly. "

"Why should it upset her? You told her, didn't you? About Tom?"

"No," Rhett said again, "And I think I shall never tell her."

"Well, why not?" cried Belle, outraged. "He's practically your own son!"

"Even so, that's not something Scarlett would be able to comprehend. Imagine how hurt she would be to find out I've custody of a child of yours."

Belle wanted to cry out, _But what about my hurt? How do you think I feel?_

But Rhett did not care to ask how Belle felt. Even as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes he was starting to leave, patting her on the shoulder absently as he watched his wife.

"Say hello to the lad for me. I'll be in New Orleans soon enough, I'll see to him then." And suddenly he was gone, without so much as goodbye. She watched him jog eagerly back to his wife's side, who looked up at him with a child's petulance. _Where've you been? _Belle could almost hear Scarlett asking. _It's no matter,_ Rhett seemed to respond, laughing. He leaned down and kissed his young wife on the mouth, and Belle put her hand to her own lips. And then her cheeks burned in anger and embarrassment as she watched him intimately, passionately, place a hand on Scarlett's swelling belly.

Suddenly, Scarlett Butler looked back, as if some divine force had willed her to. Belle stiffened as the two women made eye contact, and she unconsciously drew herself up. Scarlett's brilliant eyes narrowed, and she snaked her arm around her husband's broad waist possessively. _Yes, _thought Belle to herself, _I hope she feels good and threatened._

Deep in her heart, Belle knew there was no reason for Scarlett to have any concerns. Even if Rhett ever came back to Belle to use her body, his mind and his heart would always remain with Scarlett. Meanwhile, Belle's own heart would be breaking.

"Love me!" she said aloud. "Want me!"

She watched the couple until the green parasol was just a dot in the sky.

**For more information on the continuation and inspiration for this story, as well as my other stories, please visit my profile page. **


End file.
